


lonely like me

by horrendousparker



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson Friendship, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless Is A Cat, at first though ; ), hiccup goes to college, hiccup wears glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendousparker/pseuds/horrendousparker
Summary: Hiccup is starting his new life as a college student, apartment and all. The only friend he has is Toothless, his little black cat. He thinks he is all alone in his new life until he meets an unlikely group of friends.was somehow inspired by the song broken by lovelytheband idk how





	lonely like me

"Mum it's fine, really, you've already packed me three sandwiches," said Hiccup, taking one last look into his mother's eyes. They looked so much like his it was uncanny. 

"I know, it's just my big boy is going off to college," she sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"It's only for a few years, then I'll come back and live with you just like I always used to say I would," Hiccup chuckled, putting his hand on his mother's cheek and softly stroking it with his thumb. 

"Life was so much simpler when you were a kid," she admitted. 

"I know it was," said Hiccup. 

"Before you go, I got you this," she picked up a box from beside her feet and handed it to Hiccup. He looked inside. There was a little black cat staring back at him with beady little green eyes.

"I thought he might keep you company," she explained, sniffing. 

The cat took a big yawn, showing it was missing one of its more fang-like front teeth. 

"Toothless," said Hiccup, instantly naming the cat. 

"Now go on before I hug you to death," his mother advised before she gave him one last hug. 

"Love you mum," said Hiccup as he got into his car. 

"Love you too sweetie," 

 

Hiccup pulled away from the suburban streets and onto the highway, where he would spend the next 4 hours. Hiccup had sat Toothless in the passenger seat next to him. Hiccup had never had any sort of pet before, never really had an interest in them, he was either drawing something obscure or had his nose stuck in a book about science, the thought of running around the yard with a dog never appealed to him.

"You better behave yourself at the apartment," warned Hiccup firmly. All he did next was climb out of the box and onto Hiccup's lap. 

"Er I don't think you're allowed to do that," stuttered Hiccup, a little surprised. 

Toothless buried himself deeper in Hiccup's sweatshirt and continued on sleeping.

There was only one thing on Hiccup's mind, all the other students. He had no friends and he was all alone. He would have to show up to each class and sit by himself, or worse, with a stranger. Hiccup had neither been the social type either, sure he made the occasional conversation the kid next to him but that was just because he was brought up not to be rude, now he was 22 and going into college and worrying about who he was going to hang out with. He decided to forget the whole topic and focus on all the unpacking he had to do now that he just arrived at the apartment block, conveniently located a short distance away from his college. 

One by one he carried each box up to the third floor, if it wasn't for his long legs, he wouldn't have made it past the second flight of stairs. Once all the boxes were taken upstairs Hiccup was a little exhausted. Toothless sat upright cleaning his front paw carelessly looking at him, oblivious to the fact that Hiccup had his hands on his knees, panting. 

He walked into the kitchen and was soon followed by Toothless with a small  _meow_ which meant "please feed me". 

"Sorry bud but I don't have any food for you, but I promise I'll have something by tomorrow," Hiccup explained, scratching him behind his ear. 

To be honest, he didn't really have any food for himself, all he could find was a noodle packet for dinner. The kitchen was small but an appropriate size for the apartment. Hiccup rubbed his face knocking his glasses askew, the only sounds were the completion beep of the microwave and the scuffing of Hiccup's feet as he walked towards the microwave. 

"Ouch," he said as he pulled his hand back from the boiling bowl. Toothless jerked his head towards him, Hiccup told himself it was just a normal cat-like reaction. He quickly touch the bowl until the heat was bearable and put it on the bench. The flavour packed had  _tear here_ written on one side but when Hiccup tore open the packet it sort of exploded with a jolt. He sighed and mixed together what ended up in the bowl and sat on the bed which had been set up by his mother a few days earlier. A pile of text books was sitting at the end of the bed, he just ignored them and took a mouth full of noodles just as Toothless popped his head around the door frame. He began to purr when he knew Hiccup was in the room. His shadow from the dim lamp jumped up onto the bed and he began to rub his face against Hiccup's knee. 

"Your really moochy, aren't you?" said Hiccup with another mouthful of noodles, there wasn't much left in the bowl now. 

He put the bowl aside on his bedside table, fixed his glasses and yawned. He grabbed one of the textbooks and laid down. Toothless was asleep on his leg. Hiccup opened up to a random page and began to read. 

_A cells chromosomes dictate the cells structure and functions. Mitosis duplicates this genetic material exactly within daughter cells (in this description there are 4 chromosomes, there are actually 46 in a human cell).  During this process; centrioles duplicate and chromatin in the nucleus forms four individual chromosome strands. These make mirror images of themselves, which remain joined in the middle. There are now four doubled chromosomes. The nucleus disappears as the centrioles separate to opposite sides of the cell, forming the mitotic spindle. Doubled chromosomes align on spindle fibres. Each doubled chromosome splits into two; the resulting of single chromosomes move to opposite centrioles. Two identical daughter cells are formed, each with it's own chromosomes and new nucleus. The chromosomes revert back to chromatin ready for the process to start again._

Hiccup lowered the textbook and looked down at Toothless who was still sound asleep. His phone said it was 10:37pm, he was barely able to read anymore without falling of to sleep. The book hit the ground with a heavy _thud._ Toothless snapped awake, darting his head back and forward, distressed. 

"Oo sorry," Hiccup cringed, regretting it as soon as it happened. Toothless stood up, stretching and arching his back. Hiccup slowly climbed under the covers, took off is glasses and rested them on the bedside table. He cold make out Toothless resuming his position on the bed. Hiccup drifted off to sleep thinking of the adventure of visiting campus brought, it was nerve-racking. 

***  *  ***

The sun was creeping through the blinds illuminating the wall in golden rays. Even though Hiccup had a good 9 hour sleep he still felt kinda tired. The first thing he did was grab his glasses and slide them onto his nose, turning the world from a blurry mess to a clear, crisp image. His knees cracked as he got out of bed as usual, he was surprised Toothless hadn't stayed with him the whole night because he was no where to be seen. Toothless was sitting on the kitchen bench waiting for Hiccup, 

"Look, I can get you something while I'm out but you gotta get of the bench, ok?" said Hiccup sternly, pointing a finger at him. Toothless gave an annoyed growl and jumped down. 

"I heard that mister," replied Hiccup. He got a drink from the tap, took in a deep breath, gathered his thoughts and got on with his morning routine. He took a hot shower, fogging up the bathroom with the cold air. It was freezing when he stepped out of the shower so he chucked his clothes out of his suitcase and quickly put them on. He brushed his teeth planning to have breakfast while he was out. 

"No funny business while I'm out," instructed Hiccup while Toothless was licking his paw. He almost seem to give him a  _oh-please_ face.

Hiccup grabbed his laptop bag on his way out and shut the door behind him. Before he forgot and so Toothless didn't attack him when he came home with no food he took a stop at a local pet store and picked up a bag of food and a little toy as a present for him. He was slowly growing on Hiccup. The next stop Hiccup made was at a cafe for breakfast. When he walked in he saw a group of five people the same age as him sitting at a table, two girls, even though one looked like a guy, and three boys. One of the girls was really pretty, bright blue eyes, blonde hair braided and hung of her shoulder, she was perfect. But Hiccup was too afraid to make a move on her, let alone talk to her surrounded by all her friends. She caught him staring at her, Hiccup put his hand down and scurried away. 

Hiccup went up to the counter and tried to forget what just happened. 

"Hi, um could I get a coffee and a bagel," asked Hiccup looking back at the table, she didn't even remember him. He picked a table far away from the big group, he got out his laptop and set it out on the table. He pulled out a stylus. A character he had been working on was displayed on the screen. He began to add more defined details to the face. Hiccup had always loved drawing, it especially helped him through the tough time of when his dad passed away when he was 8. He sat in his room for hours upon hours just drawing whatever came into his head. 

Hiccup had gotten so into his drawing that he had neglected the other half of his bagel and the time. He noticed that the group of friends had left and he then looked at the time. 

"Shit," he said frantically packing up his things, he was going to be late for the freshmen tour around the campus. He rushed out of the cafe and almost sped to the campus. 

He was lost as soon as he walked into the building, people surrounding him. Hiccup wondered down a corridor lined with doors, he seemed like a lost puppy. All of a sudden he ended up alone which was what he preferred than in a huge crowd.

Footsteps came up from behind him. He turned around to see the girl from the cafe. 

"Your that guy from the cafe," she said approaching him. 

Hiccup's heart was now rapidly beating in his chest. 


End file.
